The present invention relates to cloud computing, and more specifically, to creating and using composite templates for software service instances in a cloud environment.
In a cloud computing environment, cloud provisioning services are a set of application programming interfaces (APIs), which are implemented through industry standard Representational State Transfer (REST) services. These services allow service providers and consumers to perform software provisioning and create instances of desired applications or other software. The services are also used to create templates that can guide consumers in provisioning applications and services. Software that is provisioned from a template is known as a software services instance.
Cloud orchestration involves the end-to-end automation and coordination of multiple processes to deliver a desired service to its clients. The orchestration combines multiple tasks into workflows and ensures the performance of each of the tasks in a definite order with relation to one another, within a workflow.